This Imprint has an Impact
by MoreQuirkyThanJuno
Summary: Kim's friend Brooke tells the imprint story from her point of view. You'll see what this quirky rebel thinks from the faithful day in English class up until maybe an imprint of her own. Hint hint wink wink!
1. Chapter 1

"Jeeze Kim, I wonder if your trying to consume all the lip-gloss in the bottle or, Jareds coming this way

"Jeeze Kim, I wonder if your trying to consume all the lip-gloss in the bottle or, Jareds coming this way!" I giggled while my favorite person in the world drowned her mouth in makeup.

She gave me on of _those_ looks. The look that says 'If you even consider messing this up for me I will happily murder you with a pogo stick'.

"Brooke, I really like this guy." She admitted.

No way I had no idea. Her notebook was only covered with his name and little hearts. She only talked about him whenever she got the chance. And she only kept the pencil she had lent him once on the table beside her bed. Kim likes Jared. What a shocker. Not!

Personally, I didn't care for the guy. He was so stupid he made Spongebob Squarepants look like brain surgeon extraordinaire. Okay maybe he wasn't that dumb but, I did have a reason to hold a grudge against him.

He was popular and shallow. My best friend Kim was in love with him. Somewhere out there an artistic soul just gagged.

People like Brooke and Kim do not ever associate with people like him. People like me and Kim join the peace core after high school. People like me and Kim recycle. People like me and Kim protest animal rights and volunteer for community service. People like me and Kim are vegetarians.

Okay, so maybe Kim won't do the peace core thing, and maybe she dose most of those things for me. But, my dear friend Kimmy is shy and timid. Not many people pay attention to her. She is the sweetest person I know. I don't want to see her get her heart stomped all over like elephants in a stampede.

I'm not saying Kim's naive. Kim is very smart. But…there it is always a big but in the way. She is very trusting, sometimes to trusting her own good.

Like in second grade when she gave Paul her gummy bears and he swore up and down that he would share his graham crackers with her. Did he share those crackers? I think not! But, what did sweet eight year old Kim do? She just shrugged and let it roll off her shoulders. She never asserts herself. Kim just goes with the flow and kind of let other people and life push her around. Until, now.

"I don't see why you won't just let this guy go." I said voicing my opinions as usual. Kim was way to pretty to be this obsessed over a guy. Not, many people would see it at first but, when you looked at Kim she was beautiful. She had round perfect shaped lips, pretty deep chocolate hued eyes that hinted a little hazel and green, and a nose that you would assume was to big at first until you realized it proportioned her face perfectly.

I couldn't help but be a little jealous of her pure black shoulder length hair. Mine was a boring sandy blonde color with ringlets but, at least it stood out in the La Push Reservation.

My mom is an anthropologist studying the native American culture of La Push. She was really into her work. No really she even married a guy out here she liked it so much. I'm just joking she married Andy because she loved him not because she wanted to write a thesis on 'The Life of a Modern La Push Wife'. But, I have read some of her published work and it is booooooor….wait its coming…ing.

I'm not aloud to read those anymore on account of me falling asleep and drooling on it one time. My mom never drools so technically its all her fault for reproducing with a guy who drools. Nice going mom.

So while my pretty friend just glared at me for insulting her stalker obsession once again I just doodled I my English notebook.

This is when all hell broke lose.

No I am so not kidding.

After about two weeks of being absent Mr. Bigshot just strutted in like he owned the place. He slapped his buddy Paul's hand and nodded to a few other people who were rude enough to yell 'Hey Jared! Wazzzzup?!' across the very tiny classroom during the stout and balding teacher's lecture.

I rolled my eyes as he sauntered over to his assigned seat next to his biggest groupie, Kim.

She of course being the shy girl that she was averted her gaze like she dose so often in his presence. Her smooth russet cheeks darkened considerably, but like always Jared never noticed.

Jackass.

Then, as he turned to ask her something which was most likely for another pencil to borrow. He did a double take.

It was like he was truly seeing her for the first time while he gazed in her eyes. It reminded me of when some homeless man might stumble upon a treasure chest of precious gems in the middle of New York City. Hey, I'm sure it could happen.

Jared's eyes widened more than I thought was possible, his mouth turned upward into an expression of pure joy. As for Kim she looked like she could start crying tears of euphoria at the very second his eyes connected with hers. It looked like a scene in a movie were after years of searching the world the couple had finally found each other again. I think I could have barfed then and there.

Holy bananas what was going on?!

"Hi, I'm Jared." He breathed after regaining consciousness from his little epiphany.

"I know." Kim giggled and blushed before looking at her shoes.

Are you shitting me?! Why was she talking to him?! This was a complete disaster. Boys like him only want one thing from an honest, trusting girl like Kim. And I swore to myself I would not let that happen! Kim will not get her heart broken if I have anything to say about it.

**(A/N) Don't you just love Brooke? I think she's a fun Pov to write from. There is more to come so pleez be nice and review once, or maybe twice. Ha ha. I'm Dr Seuss. See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

We were sitting at the 'individuals' table at lunch. This is were all the nerds, geeks, goths, and artsy shy kids sat to eat and hide from the rest of the high school. It was like our save haven. But, now 'he' was sitting here. This table, our table was now, (I hate myself for even thinking this) one of the cool kids table. Grrrrrrrr, I was not happy at all.

Oh my sweet jebus almighty I don't think I saw them glance away from each others faces for even a moment. All during English they talked and giggled and flirted. You would think that they had fallen in love over night or something. I was maybe even a little envious.

I'm not really the boy crazy type but, maybe if I was a little bolder I could be happy. Kim seemed to be doing pretty well.

I shook that thought out of my head as quickly as I could. I was embarrassed for even thinking it. I had to be going crazy! Jared was just using Kim and, I knew that. She did look smiley though. Poor girl was only going to get her heart broken.

Jared did look different though, I don't just mean that he got taller. He did seem like he was taking steroids or something. He was totally buffed out, now that I thought about it so was Paul and Sam. Hmmmm…..maybe….no I was just being silly I thought to myself. But, this had nothing to do with height. It had to do with the goo goo eyes he had been shooting at Kim for the longest time.

I couldn't stand it anymore. People were coming over. People that I did not like. A really sweet guy named George was getting harassed by a bitchy red headed cheerleader who was stealing all his french fries.

I liked George, he helped me in Algebra whenever I didn't get a problem. This wasn't fair to him. Just because Jared hangs out with a bunch of ding dongs doesn't mean the rest of us should suffer.

"Hey back off Sprit Squad Barbie!" I growled defending my friend.

"Chill out, I was just making a new friend. No harm in that right?" she said with an arrogant smirk on her face thinking I wouldn't take things much farther. If she made on mistake in her life she'd probably say it would be wearing blue eye shadow with a green shirt, and a pink headband on picture day. I would disagree. I think her biggest mistake would be crossing me.

"Listen bitchface…" I started off but, before I could finish my reign of terror Kim left her Jare Bair 'gag' to intervene. She can be no fun sometimes.

"Heather she is really sorry." Kim told the slutastic jerk which is what I thought was a disarming smile.

"No I wasn't!" I practically screamed as Kim tried to drag me out of the cafeteria while I attempted to claw the witch's fake nose off.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" I asked Kim after she released me from her death grip. I swear the girl must have a stealthy ninja mode sometimes. She's quiet and _deadly_!!

"I can't believe how you're acting like such a child!" Kim exclaimed.

I gave her a loaded look that said 'Who are you kidding?' and then she nodded and said "Good point. Never mind that then, just tell me why you're being so mean to Jared, _he_ didn't do anything."

At first I hesitated Kim really did seem happy with the jackass. I mean he did _seem_ nice enough but, that's the thing they all seem nice. I'm sure the friends of a lot of pregnant girls thought there friends boyfriend seemed nice. I couldn't let that happen to Kim.

"Kim I think Jared is not a good guy for you." I barley whispered. I don't know what surprised her more, what I had said or, how I said it. I was never that silent I usually said my words bold and proud while, Kim was the soft-spoken one.

"Why would you think that!" she screamed as tears suddenly started to cascade down her face. I would have thought she was being dramatic if I didn't already know how much Kim cared about Jared. This made me question my judgment again but, I started to slowly gain confidence in my decision. Kim needed to hear the truth, there was no way she would face it by herself.

"Well, Kim c'mon be the smart girl I know you are! None of this makes any sense at all!" and it didn't the more I thought about this, the weirder it was. After, eleven years of being in the same class he had never even looked her way twice. Now, he comes up to her in the middle of English class and starts professing his love. It was sick, twisted, and freaky, usually I loved every minute of things like that but, this was such an exception.

"Please stop saying that, Brooke, you know what I think you're just jealous!" she said abruptly as the absurd new idea just came into her obnoxious little head.

"How could you saying that?!" I gasped sucking in mass quantities of air. It hurt even worse to know that no to long ago I was thinking how that could be true.

"If you were really my friend I don't think you would have said that." I said calmly, and coldly as I turned away from her with my arms crossed, and my nose in the air. Yes, I know it was shallow of me to say but, I had gotten caught up in the heat of the moment.

"If you were really, my friend you would accept who I choose to like. I know you don't approve of anything Jared's friends may do but, that is no reason to judge him." Kim replied.

I was shocked once again and my temper really got the best of me this time around.

"Well, then I guess we just aren't friends anymore." I mumbled.

"What, did you say?" Kim blinked in astonishment.

"You, heard me I don't want anything to do with him! And, if my best friend Kim wants to be the girl he uses and throws away like a dirty tissue then, I don't want to be associated with her anymore." I practically growled in her face.

She gasped as her eyes filled with tears once again threatening to spill over. I didn't want to deal with that right now. I had to get out of here.

As my former friend was about to rebuttal I stormed of to the cafeteria and sat next to a random math nerd. I had never felt more heartbroken or alone in my life.

**(A/N) I know, I know right now things are intense and Brooke seems mean, but she finds out she could've handled it better eventually. Thank you for all the great reviews! I liked them better than homemade brownies! Okay that's a lie homemade brownies are the bestest but, at least reviews won't make me fat. I am very greedy so give me lots of reviews! You guys rock and pebbles! Peas Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: When I become a gazillionare and buy Twilight I will give a little piece of that to everyone who reviews my story. Until then, sorry.

Pain. Pain is good for you. Pain can come from smiling until your face hurts, laughing to hard, or holding your breathe for to long while being kissed. Pain lets you know you're still alive, and can be hurt enough to feel it.

I was not in pain. I was numb. I felt like I couldn't feel anything anymore. I hurt myself emotionally. What's worse is I hurt Kim.

I can't believe I said all those terrible things to her. I was a horrible person.

As, I sat on the worn brown leather bus seat and watched the jade green forests of La Push go by I thought of Jared and Kim.

The longest me and Kim ever had went without talking was when I was eight and my Aunt Paula died. She was my favorite auntie and was only twenty-seven when some wasted jerk's pick-up truck collided with her tiny little cherry red sports car.

I had always looked up to my Aunt Paula, she was stubborn and smart. She was also caring and passionate. I wanted to be an environmental lawyer just like her.

When always cool and confident Aunt Paula died I was so angry at the world, that I stayed in my room for two whole weeks. I wouldn't eat anything or speak to anyone. All I would do was sob and mourn over my hero.

Then, my mom finally called Kim knowing that she was the only one who could talk me out of almost starving myself. Kim stayed with me all night while I curled next to her on my scratchy pea green carpet and cried.

Kim supported me in whatever I did. She came to all my protests, signed my petitions, and she was the first person I told when I got my period in sixth grade. I know embarrassing right? But, of course Kim being, Kim she took it in stride, and understood.

Understanding, was the one thing I was really lacking right now. What dose my dear, sweet friend want with that obnoxious dog? (he, he, we all know how true that is)

I shouldn't try to understand I should just accept this. I thought this to myself as I clumsily tripped down the steep steps of the public transportation that got me home everyday.

I was pondering my next move when, my poofy golden retriever, Riley raced towards me to jump up and sniff my face. I giggled at her fluffy appearance knowing my little brother Joel had given her another bath.

I made up my mind. I knew exactly what I had to do, it was useless trying to put it off any longer. Ugh. I really was hoping it wouldn't have come to this.

I was going to have a talk.

A talk with Jared. Dun, dun, dun. Cue the lighting.

**A/N: Ha ha. I bet its eating you up to not know what's going to happen next. Well m'dears you will just have to wait to find out. And next chapter I might even go into a little bit of Jared's perspective. It depends how nice to me you are with those lovely reviews. Hintidy hint hint.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight, but I do own some really cool striped tube socks

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight, but I do own some really cool striped tube socks. Just cause I'm badass like that!

Bpov

When, I got to Jared's small cozy looking house his friend opened the door.

His _very_ hot friend.

I never really thought Paul was all that great. I mean sure he was good looking but, when I saw him for the first time after the weeks he had been sick. I was bedazzled.

His short hair had grown into a shaggy mess. It wasn't to long, just long enough for you to want to run your hands through. He must have grown like, about a foot taller and he towered over me. Paul's dark brown eyes were wide with shock and anticipation like, he was waiting for me to say something that would explain the apparent electricity there was between us.

_Whoa_! That's really all I had to say. And as mortifying as it is. that's only what I said. I blushed bright scarlet and he seemed just as embarrassed as I did. All he did was gawk.

Finally, I mustered up all my confidence looked him in the eye and said "Oops sorry wrong house gotta go." And then, ran off like the big sissy chicken I am.

After, that it was so intense I can only remember bits and pieces.

As I sat hyper ventilating in my closet I suddenly had a new found respect for my friend Kim. She was so much braver than I would have ever imagined.

Ppov

Oh crap.

Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crapidy crap.

Why, the hell did I let her run away?!

One minute I was looking into her beautiful navy blue eyes, framed in devastatingly long lashes that have hypnotized me, thinking about how happy I wanted to make her. The next she mumbles something about a wrong house and takes off tearing away all my hopes with her.

What the gravy stealers?!

As, I trembled in anger I swore that next time I would not let her get away so easily.

Brooke couldn't see it but, a little hujellua chorus went off in the back of my head when she looked at me. I imprinted on her and it was the single greatest thing to happen to mankind. Even better than Xbox!!

She was so beautiful. I couldn't wait until I told Jared.

**A/N: How'd you guys know it would be Paul? Because they were made for each other that's why. Thanks for all the great suggestions especially from ****Perfect love kills all fear****. I don't always follow suggestions exactly but, I get a bunch of great ideas from your feedback. Well, at least I think they're great. Review Review! Thanks a whole pack! **

**-Quirky**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Nope don't own Twilight but, I do own all your souls!!!! Moo ha ha! Okay that's not true either. Oh well, here it is.

Bpov

The next day at school I didn't know how to act. I obviously couldn't run in to Paul because he would tease me mercilessly about how yesterday I ogled at his recently obtained growl factor. Kim was being avoided because I still needed to talk to Jared about his intentions. Also, I was staying away from Jared because I _really_ didn't want to give him the sex talk that I know Kim's parents won't give him. They, like Kim are not skeptical and are very trusting. _To trusting_.

So imagine my surprise and dismay when I ran into all three. At the same time!

I was staring at the alabaster tiled floors of the La Push High School when I rounded the corner to see the newly formed trio all standing there conversing about the homecoming game coming up next week.

Paul in all his super hot glory was leaning against the tall fire engine red lockers was laughing at something Jared had said about one of our former teachers.

Jared had his long tan arm around cute little Kim who was giggling more softly than a whisper. She was the first one to notice me.

It was almost comical how each as there reactions were different when Paul and Jared noticed what Kim was looking at.

Kim's heart shaped face was so painful it almost made me want to cry. Her silky bangs delicately caressed her sad almond shaped eyes. My friends nose wrinkled up and her pouty formed into a hard line. I had seen that expression a thousand times. I saw it when Jared had ignored her, when my little brother pinched her too hard, even when she got an E in Biology. But, I had never been the cause of the face that she had when Kim was about to cry. Except for yesterday. Except for right then and now.

Jared was a completely different story. The guy looked pissed. I was almost scared of him. I suppose he wasn't all to happy with the way I treated his new girlfriend. Maybe, I was a little quick in judging him. Oopsies. Looks like I might owe someone an apology. I guess Jared thought so to.

Paul's reaction was by far the most shocking to me. He had a wide toothy smile spread across his devastatingly handsome face the moment he laid his big puppy dog eyes on me. It almost looked like seeing me was the highlight of his day.

What the marsh mellow flavored skittles was going on hear?

I just stood there like a freshly escaped asylum runaway. If only I would've had enough sense to do what I should've done which was haul ass out of there I probably wouldn't have looked so weird to passers Byers. Oh who about cares them though. I had bigger problems.

Well, three humungous problems and a petite size four one.

"Brooke, hi." Paul sighed in a hazy voice that made my heart shoot up in flames, and embarrassingly enough my cheeks also.

When Kim saw this her expression did a total 180 and she looked made enough to kick the shit out of Chuck Norris. Or, me.

Crap-a-la-crappers! I was in for it.

Jared just looked confused and shocked. I felt a little bad for him. I don't think his little llama sized brain could handle all this drama.

Thankfully at that moment the bell rang and I bolted to Art class.

**A/N: Little quirky looking Oliver Twist comes up to you. "Please sir may I have some more reviews?" More, more, he wants more reviews? Yes he dose. You won't little cute little Ollie starve will ya? No I thought not. ******


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- Sorry I don't own Twilight. I don't know why I'm apologizing so in that case no. I'm not sorry. So there.

Bpov

I thought it would be best if I skipped English class that day. It was actually my favorite class and I did really well in it but, the thought of being in the same room as Kim, Jared, and Paul again was more awkward than my Uncle Herbert in his lime green speedo. _Shudder._

I've never skipped before. Besides the occasional protest and the frog incident in the seventh grade (we were supposed to dissect the poor things what was I supposed to do?) I was classified as one of the good girls. I didn't do drugs, drink, or sleep around. Oh and of course I hung out with Kim who was like the prom queen of nerds everywhere. She was smart, pretty, nice, ect.

The entire class period I just clutched my backpack in the stall of the girls bathroom and thought of all the horrible things that would happen when I got caught.

Would I get suspended or would they use Chinese water torture? Maybe, my principal would be lienent and only make me write a 220,000 word essay on why I'm a terrible person. Or maybe I would get expelled and never get my degree, or go to Harvard Law School! Mom would kick me out of the house for sure.

Maybe, being broke and homeless wouldn't be so bad. I guess I could be like a hippie. Yeah that's it! I could live off of sunshine and the open road, traveling in a beat up van with a big flower on the side. All I needed was a little bit of cash. I mean how much do sunflower seeds and hemp bras cost? Not that much I'm guessing.

I had a little money saved up. It shouldn't be too hard to run away from my problems.

But, then for the oddest reason Paul's head shot up in my mind. Which didn't make any sense, I mean he was just some hot guy I happened to not be in love with. He shouldn't make me rethink leaving La Push. He didn't mean anything to me. Right?

As I contemplated this for a little while longer someone walked in and I heard the squeaky scrunch of her converse tennis shoes against the sea weed green tiled floor of the ladies room.

I suddenly got silent and held my breathe hoping that this fellow student wouldn't notice me so they couldn't rat me out. Who was she anyway?

I didn't have to wonder long because a stern voice scolded "Brooke I know you're in there so cut the crap so we can talk about what the hell is going on."

Did I ever mention that Kim doesn't get mad much, but when she does you will regret it.

I needed to be delicate with this so she didn't kill me before I had time to apologize. I also was curious to why she was so mad at me. I guess it was a little obvious that I had the hots for Paul and rumor has it he was much, much worse than Jared. Little hypocritical of me.

"Um hi Kim. Guess the jig is up. Huh?" I giggled nervously while I watched her glare at me with her arms crossed.

This was not right I should be mad at her. But, in all reality I knew that was never true. Kim was a good friend and I hurt knowing exactly what I was doing. Nice people don't do that.

As a cascade of guilt fell upon me Kim took it upon herself to speak first.

"Listen, now I know Jared was never your favorite person but you had no right to ever judge him. He got to know me and accept me for who I am. He'll probably even except you if you give him the chance. I like him a lot and, I'm not going to giving him up just because you're being a whiney cranky pants. So there."

I can tell she practiced that speech in front of her bathroom mirror or, she never would've had enough nerve to get it all out. Or maybe she would have. Ever since she began to hang out with Jared her confidence had seemed to grow. It showed in her stance and the way she carried herself. It was like she was almost proud to be Kim. That made me feel a little bit better confessing what I was about to say next.

"You know what Kim, you are completely right."

Kim gawked in dismay. Usually I was to stubborn to ever admit I was wrong.

I had this bitter taste in the back of my mouth near my throat. Maybe it was my pride coming back to haunt me. Or the marshmallow peanut butter sandwich I had for breakfast.

Well no stopping now. I'm just going to say the truth. Loud and proud used to be my motto. I guess things change.

"Kim I was jealous of you!" I blurted out as fast as I could.

As soon as I had said the words I knew it was true. I really had been jealous. I was more aware than anyone that Kim was capable enough to take care of herself. Blaming Jared was just a lame excuse. It felt better to admit that to myself. The sandwich in my throat settled down.

Kim wasn't as happy though. She started to look like she was getting pissed again and I couldn't fathom why. Oops right that might have sounded bad to a possessive girlfriend.

"Before you come at me like a Jerry Springer guest yelling 'Get off my man beeeeee-otch!!!!' let me just say I'm not jealous that you have Jared. I was jealous of what you and Jared share. I've never seen such undeniable devotion."

I blushed sheepishly and added "I want someone to look at me the way Jared looks at you." Knowing how cheesey that sounded.

Before I knew it Kim squealed like a monkey on a roller coaster and embraced me in a warm hug.

"You know," she added slyly "from what I've seen someone already dose."

I blushed even harder knowing exactly who she was talking about.

**A/N: Hurray be happy Kim and Brooke are chummies again! Now how will Jared take that?**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own Brooke but, its ok she's pretty freakin awesome if I say so myself. Which I do.

Bpov

Me and Kim decided we didn't want to go back to English class yet so we stayed in the bathroom talking about our guys.

Well Paul wasn't exactly my guy but, I had to tell someone about what he was capable of doing to me.

"Every time he looks at me my heart has an earthquake. I have to sit down because its just to much. The way he stares into my eyes is so intense and passionate." I sighed

"I haven't even said more than 'Bite me' to him since second grade and suddenly he's all I can think about. Is that really weird and cheesy?" I asked suddenly self conscious.

"No, no, not at all." Kim stood there with a proud smirk on her face.

She obviously wasn't as surprised as I was that I had fallen for Paul the way she fell for Jared. She knew me better than anyone and after meeting Paul officially for the first time in years she probably predicted something like this would happen.

I on the other hand was only starting to realize it myself. I was a little bit terrified.

Here I had always thought Kim was crazy and obsessive for crushing on Jared forever. I now had a newfound respect for her. She understood herself enough to know what she wanted.

I also understand why she had been so shy all this time. The thought of rejection was more scary than a graveyard full of vampires. On second thought that would be really cool.

Partying with vampires, not rejection.

Kim made things easier though. Things seemed a lot less weird when you were squealing and giggling with your best friend.

All we needed was a pillow fight and I probably could've mistaken the rest of our talk for a girls night sleepover.

Before we knew it the dismissal bell rang and we went to grab our stuff from our locker.

When we were walking to Kim's locker together we saw Jared standing there waiting for her.

He spotted us and had a warm inviting smile for Kim.

He also had a menacing death glare for me.

Have you ever been a petite 5`4 female that's been glared at by a 6`something buffed out male? It is not the happy experience you would think it would be. He could snap me like an anorexic fashion model! They're even skinner than twigs! Good God!!!!!

Kim probably would've stayed oblivious to her psychotic boyfriend staring me down if I hadn't elbowed her lightly in the side.

"Ow that hurt!" she joked lightly.

Then Jared growled ferociously at me thinking that I really hurt Kim and I jumped back about five feet.

"Jared, stop that! I was just kidding." Kim scolded softly. She looked slightly happy Jared had suddenly gotten so protective over and slightly worried because of who he growled at.

We all walked together to our individual buses in silence. Can you say awkward?

Later that night I called Kim.

"He growled at me! Who dose that?! What was that all about?! I think he think he's your guard dog or something!" I whined to Kim in my static sounding cell phone.

Thank you rainy cell phone disrupting La Push weather.

"Kim, your boyfriend hates me! I think he might try to kill me also!"

Stupid Kimmy was as sarcastic as always.

"Holy boxers and briefs Batman! What are we going to do now?" Kim joked making fun of my panic. I had to admit it to at least myself. It was good having my loveable sidekick back. Even if she did torment my pain and suffering.

"Kim, I'm serious your boyfriend can't hate me or all of our lives will be miserable again. I missed you when we were fighting." I confessed sadly as I played with the navy blue nail polish tube I had been using just before I called.

"I'm sorry you're right I don't want to lose Jared or you again either. Maybe you guys should sit down and talk."

I sprawled out on my lime green and hot pink bed spread (A/N on my profile) and stared at the ceiling remembering the last time I went over Jared's house for a talk. Paul had looked so great that day.

"Don't worry about a thing Kim. I'll go over his house tomorrow after school and work things out I promise."

As I stood at the dirty beige front door of Jared's house it looked harmless enough. But behind it was the only chance Kim had left of happiness.

She had waited for Jared to love her for years and she sure as hell wasn't giving him up now. But, I was her best friend and I know she needed me to be there for her through all the highs and lows of her life Jared or not. Just like I always had.

If me and Jared didn't get along then Kim would be torn between me and that dumb dog. I couldn't put her through that.

It was obvious he cared about Kim but, I still had an uneasy feeling about him. I shoved that feeling in the back of my mind while I curled up my fist and knocked on the now intimidating dirty beige door.

A/N: I know this chapter is really long for me you should all be so proud. I saw a comforter when I was shopping online for my room and I thought 'This is so Brooke! Its all funky and cool!' I just had to put it in my story you can check out a link on my profile. I bet you probably miss Paul by now. Don't worry I do to so I'll try really really hard to put him in the next chapter but, no guarantees. Chio!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or any of its characters but, neither do you so we just have to get over it together.

Last time (_It was obvious Jared cared about Kim but, I still had an uneasy feeling about him. I shoved that feeling in the back of my mind while I curled up my fist and knocked on the now intimidating dirty beige door_.)

"What are you doing here?" Jared asked roughly before he even opened the door all the way.

Now my automatic response would've been 'Bite me' but, I decided for Kimmy's sake I should try to be nice.

"Look I don't like you either but for Kim's sake we should both try to be civil." Grr he didn't want to get on my bad side again. I didn't care how tall he was. I would bring him down!

I just had to remember I was doing this for my best friend. If this didn't work out it would crush her. No pressure.

"We need to talk." I said calm and coolly as a frozen cucumber.

"I completely agree." Jared replied obviously only thinking of Kim. Which I of course had no objections.

We just stood there for a while. He leaned against the threshold and I bundled up to my sky blue sweat shirt.

"I guess…" Jared sighed. "If I'm being nice to you for Kimmy I should maybe ask you to come in?" He said it as a question, looking so awkward I would've laughed if I wasn't so shocked.

I imagined him yelling at me, and cussing, and saying various different horrible things.

I never thought he would do what I asked of him and make a genuine effort. Kim really must mean something to him. Not many people had the tolerance to put up with me. Even my own mother would be willing to upgrade to a nice, well mannered, foreign exchange student. Trust me she has tried.

"Sure. Thanks, its really cold." I mumbled.

As I stepped inside I noticed the house was lovely. Not in a flashy way like I had thought a popular guy would be accustomed to. It was very modest but, still cozy. Jared looked very comfortable and at ease here.

The hue of the wall was a warm inviting crème color. The carpet looked shaggy and soft like, it had been there for ages. It was the kind me and Kim would've loved to have at sleepovers on as kids.

The home's windows were big and lightened up the whole room. Its curtains were a rich deep red and looked soft and silky. I felt tempted to run my fingers through them.

He sat down on a mocha colored couch leaving the door wide open for me to close. That annoyed me a little. It was his house and I was the guest and it seemed a little rude for him to just leave me at the doorway.

Then I realized he probably only wanted me to follow him so I shut the door and sat down on a comfy floral chair and turned to look at Jared. (A/N This chair is on my profile. Yes I have a thing for furniture. You don't like it? Well then go eat a raw potato. The yucky green kind.)

It felt like we just sat there and stared at each other for hours when it was most likely only five minutes.

We weren't exactly glaring but we weren't staring into each others eyes either. If someone had walked in on us it probably would've looked like we were having a staring contest.

It was really really awkward.

"So…" Jared started casually.

"Yup." I said popping the P as I looked around again.

"Well…..Ummm.." he said.

"Yup." I repeated.

"Okay this is just stupid we should just say what's on our minds."

"I know, I know." I said.

"Sometimes I can be just like a guy. I have no problem telling people my opinions but all this mushy gushy feelings crap is just way to well….uncomfortable …..for me."

That made Jared laugh.

"Really? No way. It's like you were made for Paul." He chuckled out. That made _me_ smile.

"Okay, here's my plan." I started getting right back to business.

"For now we'll come to a truce. I'll try to accept you into mine and Kim's odd little group and stop acting like I'm in constant pms if you promise me three things." I looked at him to make sure he understood.

He nodded his head yes.

"One. If you annoy me too much I will kick your ass to kingdom come!" I scolded.

Jared smirked and folded his arms.

"Okay fine. I'll just find someone bigger than you and pay _them_ to kill you." After I said this he started roaring with laughter knowing damn well finding someone bigger than him was impossible.

"Trust me. I do know how to make your life a living hell." I growled trying to keep my temper down.

That shut him up real quick.

"Two. No more laxative taking, Abercrombie wearing, Omigod, Omigod, Omigawwwwwd, cheerleaders at our lunch table. No wonder they're all so skinny they make _each other_ puke." I smirked at my own lame joke.

"Yeah sorry about them. They don't know me and Paul are recently unavailable." He joked teasingly.

"Well I'll just have to break it to them gently." I muttered mischievously with a sly grin on my face.

He he he. Oh the fun that would be.

Okay now here came the most important part. My final and most crucial demand.

"Number three. Please know that Kim is special. She's intelligent, creative, thoughtful, and more beautiful then she'll ever let herself realize. She's my best friend and you better understand how godamn lucky you are. Because she will always deserve better but for some strange reason she chose you. Never ever even think about hurting her."

That last one was the hardest to say but I think he got the message.

I think Jared may have already knew this because the next thing I knew he came over to me and wrapped me in a big, suffocating, bear hug.

"You are such a loyal friend to Kim!" he squealed.

All I could think was 'Wow this is really strange.'. All this time I thought Jared was the tough cool guy. He's really just a big goofball and a total softie. Kim should be thrilled he's perfect for a sweet girl like her.

That was all fine and good but this embrace was making me feel very bizarre. I don't like showing to much affection but, I didn't hurt Jared's feelings so I patted him on the back daintily. I thought I was the girl!

"Um thanks Jared." I said awkwardly after he had set me down.

He didn't have time to response because just then Kim ran into the house looking panicked. She shut the door forcefully and would've fell over the coffee table if Jared hadn't have caught her.

She looked disheveled and was breathing so hard in a way that made me nervous.

"Kim what's wrong?" I screeched as her fear became infectious.

She gasped. "Its…Sam…Uley!!!!"

"What!!!!" Jared and I yelled in unison as Paul stormed in looking mad and shaking violently.

(A/N) Ha ha I know what's going to happen and you don't!!! I know in this chapter Brooke seems really bitchy. But in her defense I'm trying to make her _Paul's_ perfect girl and from what we read in the New Moon he isn't to pleasant himself. But that's what makes him stand out and I'm sure they both have good moments. I also wanted to give her a fair contrast from Girl Next Door type Kim. Of course they both have there naughty and nice moments. We love em all either way! See ya later!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer will want to give that to me one day though. Maybe…we'll see.

I knew Sam and Jared had really began to hang out lately so I turned immediately to see his reaction, as did Kim.

His face was stern and grave. I was scared of him for a second and it takes a lot to shake me.

"What happened?! Did he hurt you?!!!! Are you all right??!!!!!!!!!" he bellowed embracing Kim like a vice.

What a drama king.

"What? No I'm fine. Why would he hurt me?" Kim inquired.

"Oh no reason." Jared mumbled almost inaudibly releasing her from his grasp.

"What happened Kim?" I asked more calmly knowing now that my friend was safe.

"I just saw Sam Uley running out of the forest carrying Seth and Leah Clearwater's cousin Emily in his arms! It was horrific! The poor girl looked like she had been attacked by some sort of wild animal! Her face was bleeding badly and Sam looked terrified!"

Kim was panicking and very concerned for a complete strangers well being. That was so like her.

Don't get me wrong I thought the circumstances were gruesome and I felt very sorry but, I wasn't freaking out like Kim. Nobody ever freaks out like Kim. She is such a drama queen.

Jared's face went blank. He formed a somber expression and stood silently for a while.

I glanced toward Kim and my face probably looked exactly like hers confused and concerned. Clueless was slowly becoming a regular thing for me.

Jared took off his shirt (much to Kim's glee I might add) and ran out the door.

"What the heck? Don't people usually put clothes on when they leave the house?" I asked Kim.

"Oh I don't mind." She sighed

"Yeah I noticed." I teased before a scarlet tinge illuminated her tan face.

We waited for Jared for hours in his family room not knowing what exactly he wanted us to do.

At nine thirty I gave up and said to Kim "We'll talk to him tomorrow lets go home."

La Push is so teeny tiny you can walk pretty much anywhere. The only reason people have cars is to get out of town, or they don't want to tolerate the bad weather. A couple of guys also like fixing up cars. Including Paul.

The more I think about him the more I act like Kim. It would be kind of sad if I wasn't so happy all the time.

Which is really weird.

I haven't even talked to this guy since like second grade. Why would I all of the sudden be obsessed with him?

I didn't make any sense.

I walked Kim to her house and said goodbye. While she lived in the middle of the reservation I lived on the very edge. It was a longer walk but that was fine with me. I like being next to the woods.

I finally got to my house still thinking of Paul. As I bent over to take the spare key from under the welcome mat I felt a pair of dark deep eyes on me.

I turned toward the woods to catch a humungous dark grey wolf with silver streaks that reminded me of moonbeams. He was looking right at me and had luminous dark brown eyes that reminded me of _someone_. I just couldn't remember who.

He stood there and stared at me with his head cocked like he was trying to make a hard decision.

A rational person (anybody but me) would've assumed that he was contemplating whether or not to gobble me up or not.

I was only upset that he looked frustrated. I wanted this ginormous wolf thing to feel happy.

What the webkinz?

Why I would want that I really couldn't explain. Not even to myself. Maybe, it was because I always had a soft spot for animals.

No. It was something else.

I flashed him my most disarming smile and took a small step forward.

As soon as I lifted my other foot to take a new step he ran off. I felt guilty for scaring him away.

Why would I feel guilty?

And why did I just assume it was a male?

Nothing made sense anymore.

Oh, well maybe I'll see him again I thought.

I had NO idea exactly how soon.

**Disclaimer: Short I know but, I really wanted to stop here. Sorry for all the fluffiness. I wonder who that wolf is? If I were you I'd go back to Chapter 4 for a tiny hint but, you're smart I bet you already know. Review lots! Love ya!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own Twilight. How many times have I told you? I don't own Twilight!!!!!

So according to Kim and my gossip obsessed friend Fawn this is exactly what happened.

Sam Uley was taking a walk in the woods with Emily when they got separated. Emily was completely lost and ran into a bear in a clearing where she was attacked. Sam found them, chased off the bear, and got Emily to safety.

"I knew it was an animal that did it." Kim proclaimed solemnly.

"Uh huh." I grumbled picking at the gross undercooked pizza the cafeteria ladies expect us to eat.

That story didn't sit right with me.

Why would a bear be hanging out in a clearing?

Why would Sam take a leisurely walk in the middle of the woods with his girlfriend's cousin?

How could Emily get lost in a forest she had spent most of her childhood in?

How could Sam chase off a freakin bear? Though I must admit they made La Push boys tall these days.

And most importantly, why did I get the feeling Jared and Paul knew everything?

It all sounded fishier than a salmon at a trout convention eating a tuna fish sandwich.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kim asked Fawn.

"No." Fawn said.

"What?!?!?!" I exclaimed in fright and disbelieve.

I was sure if something as terrible as Emily dying happened Fawn would've told us already. She lived for the drama! It was the only reason I hadn't been to worried about Emily.

"What do you mean?!?" Kim squealed in concern.

"She got a huge scar on her face and the nurses say she'll have it for the rest of her life." Fawn said shaking her head.

Kim sighed in relief.

"She gets a boo boo and you expect us to blubber like a whale when you lead us to believe she died or something?!" I yelled in her face.

"Yeah." Fawn said casually unphased as always by my fiery temper tantrums. Which of course only made me more irked.

I never liked her but, Kim said she could be okay sometimes and I have to give her credit she knew how to handle me. Plus its not like we were part of the VIPS. section and a lot of people wanted to hang around us. So…

Speaking of people who hung around with us Jared and Paul both didn't show up to school that day which made me particularly anxious.

I needed to talk to Paul. I wanted to figure out how I felt about him and what this weird attraction was.

After Fawn left the table to get some chocolate-chip cookies (A/N MMMMMM you know you want some) Kim turned to me and asked if I wanted to go to Jared's house with her after school today to see if he's okay.

"Sure why not." I agreed quietly. Kim didn't notice anything she was to much in 'loooove'. I on the other hand wanted to know what was going on.

The rest of the day was uneventful except for a pop quiz in science.

Also an incident were I blew diet dr. pepper put of my nose which hurt very much thank you for asking. I was looking forward to seeing Paul and ecstatic as we approached Jared's house.

Kim was nearly skipping she was so giddy. As she tapped on the door and hummed to herself I heard Jared and Paul's booming voices arguing joined by another loud bass I could only assume was Sam Uley. I could've sworn I heard him say mine and Kim's names.

Why would they be fighting about us?

When Jared answered the door the fighting stopped. Paul and Sam had some kind of death glare staring contest going on and Jared looked relieved for a distraction or maybe that was just to see Kim.

Kim engulfed him in a loving and warm embrace.

Jared just stood there and grasped the door like he was holding on for dear life. He looked like he was in pain and refused to hug Kim back.

I immediately got suspicious.

Kim didn't get upset though she was as easy going as ever. She just looked up and smiled at him.

"Sorry I'm just really happy to see you." She giggled.

Paul groaned and Jared flinched in discomfort.

"Something wrong?" Kim asked in concern.

For the first time since we got here Sam looked away and noticed me and Kim.

"So you must be Kimberly. Jared's been waiting for you."

Kimberly?

Sam was a tall guy. Shocker I know!

He was not as muscular Paul but a little bit more than Jared. He had sharp direct features that made you take notice and listen to what he had to say.

He looked like a leader. If you were going to elect somebody solely based on if they looked like a president Sam Ulely would win hands down. But that wasn't going to intimidate me.

I gave him a hard glare. Something about him didn't sit right with me. Maybe it was how he had glared at Paul or the way he talked to Kim. He thought he was better than us, that we should listen to him. I could not stand people like that! I had never liked him anyway.

Finally Jared spoke.

"Kim we should talk." He mumbled.

"I think that would be best for everyone." Sam said seriously.

Who did this guy think he was?

"Are you apart of this?" I asked Sam as calmly as I could.

"I'm just trying to look out for everybody's best interest." He answered firmly.

"You see it has come to my attention that Jared has taken interest in your friend Kimberly." Sam talked so formally like a businessman reporting a proposal. Except he wasn't asking. He was telling. It was so mafia.

"I've come to the decision that it would be better for us all if they didn't see each other anymore." Sam stated.

Everyone froze exactly into place. I thought the world had abruptly halted. Silence overcame us all.

What I did next was so shocking and absurd even I was unable to believe it.

I started laughing in Sam Ulely's face.

I laughed so hard my sides hurt and I thought I would explode. I was gasping for air it was so funny.

Sam just stood there.

When I finally got a hold of myself I took a long deep breathe and suddenly became very angry.

How dare he? What gave him the right? Sam had some audacity.

Then I began my rant.

"Look dude, I was already stupid and ignorant enough to try breaking them up. You won't be looking out for anyone's interest except your own and I think you should know that Kim and Jared deserve better treatment because…"

"It doesn't matter." He rudely interrupted. "Its not safe and you both already know to much."

Okay this guy really knew how to grill my cheeseburger! What the hell was he talking about we knew to much?!

"You should leave now." Sam stated.

Paul was sitting there the entire time just glaring into space.

"Paul, aren't you going to do anything?" I cried out to him.

As soon as I said his name he turned to me and looked heartbroken. His strong jaw was set in a pitiful frown and his eyes pulled together like he was in pain. I wanted him to stop pouting. I needed him to be happy. It was almost physically painful for me to see him so sad.

"You are forbidden from seeing Paul as well." Sam said.

Something inside me crumbled into a million pieces. I think it may have been my heart but, I wasn't sure.

"Paul please do something!" I was begging now. It wasn't flattering on my part but, I was out of options.

Paul dropped his intense dark brown eyes from my face to his large russet hands. Kim started to cry and I was on the verge of tears myself.

"You know what? If you two don't have the guts to stand up to your dumb friend and fight for us then I guess we can just find some _real_ men that will."

With that said I grabbed a weeping Kim and slammed the door behind us with all the dignity and strength I had left.

(A/N) Sam is such a meanie!!!!! Review if you want to know what happens next. How sad is it that I have to resort to blackmail to get you people to review? Very.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight…or New Moon…or Eclipse…or Breaking Dawn…or the movie. *sigh***

**Bpov**

I had never felt so embarrassed in my life! I walked inside my house still holding up a crying Kim.

I sat her down at the kitchen table and put a spoon and a carton of strawberry ice cream in front of her.

"I'm going to call your mom and tell her you're sleeping over. I can't let you go home like this." I told Kim as she consumed mass amounts of frozen calories.

It made me feel so much stronger when I was helping someone else with there problems. If Kim was scared I was brave. If she was in pain mine didn't hurt so bad. And if she was sad I was angry.

It was a great distraction which was exactly what I needed. I wasn't ready to deal with rejection.

After Kim ate her ice cream we went into my family room and watched Project Runway until she fell asleep by my side. There's nothing like reality TV to boost your own self esteem.

I knew I had to think about what happened sooner or later but, I preferred later so, I got up to clean the kitchen.

Washing the dishes didn't stop my mind from wandering to what happened later that afternoon.

Flashbacks of _him_ filled my mind. I thought we had some kind of connection.

Apparently not.

I covered my worn out eyes with my soapy hands and tried my hardest not to cry.

I failed of course.

A little after I stopped to put away the dishes I had already dried.

Enough of that feeling sorry for myself. I can only handle so much drama.

I went back to drying and putting the dishes away before I heard a tapping on the window. It was probably only a bird so I just ignored it.

"Brooke, I'm sorry."

I screamed and dropped a plate I had been drying I was so surprised. As I turned around to se who _broke into my house_ I found Paul catching a plate right in front of me.

What the coo coo clock?!

"How did you get to me so fast?" Maybe not the question I should've asked but I could've sworn I heard him talk to me from the other side of the kitchen.

"Umm…what?" he shifted his chestnut brown eyes a little bit and picked at the spotless white tiles on my kitchen counter.

"You sounded like you were on the opposite end of the kitchen by the door before I dropped the plate." I explained.

"I da'no watcha talking bout." He mumbled and looked in down in a very suspicious manner. It reminded me of a little kid denying a wrong doing.

"Whatever, just tell me what your doing here." I scowled and put the forgotten plate down.

"In your kitchen?" he guessed.

"No in a shoelace factory! Yes in my kitchen!"

I can get irritated pretty fast if you haven't already noticed.

"You're mad." He observed looking amused.

"Bravo Einstein! Do you expect a noble prize?!"

"No its just…"

"What?!" I exclaimed getting more irritated by the second.

"You're really hot when you get mad."

I couldn't help but give him a smile. He could be really cute and sweet when he wasn't annoying the hell out of me.

"Paul…" I didn't know how to start.

"Paul…why would you just stand there and let Sam tell me I can't see you and then come over my house?" I asked softly a little afraid to show him how hurt I was.

The expression that came on his face then was a cross between hurt, conflicted, self loathing, and protective.

"Sam's right." he said looking mad at me.

"What?!!!!!!" I exclaimed. What was wrong with him!!!!!

"I'm not right for you I'm too dangerous!" he started to yell

"Maybe I like danger!!!" I growled ferociously.

"You're not making this easy for me Brooke! I want you to find someone who will be able to protect you!" he was starting to shake he was so mad.

"Not only can I take care of myself but, I take care of other people all the time! And I don't want some overprotective psycho attached to my hip at all the entire time we date! I want someone strong, and smart, and funny! I want someone who's like me! I want someone who understands me! I only really want you!!!" I screamed.

It all happened so fast I had no time to stop and think. I just threw myself at Paul and our lips collided in a perfect impact. He immediately responded by enveloping me in his arms and kissing me back.

I haven't kissed that many guys. I mean its not like I'm a fugly dwarf or anything. Guys just tend to get scared off when you're as moody as I am. I've gotten kissed a couple times but nothing, could ever compare to the feeling of Paul's lips on mine.

I had a tingling feeling on the skin of my back were his strong warm hands were pulling me closer to him. His lips tasted like starburst tangy and sweet. Yummy.

I don't know how long we stayed like that when I finally came up for air. My heart was beating a million times a second, my lips hurt, and my hair was all tangled and messy from having Paul's hands in it. I felt great. It was hard to figure out which made me dizzier lack of oxygen or Paul.

He smiled at me.

Yeah, it had to be Paul.

"I'm sorry." I said pausing for a brief second.

"I just really need to know exactly how you feel about me."

This was starting to get confusing even for me, and I needed some answers.

"Well…" he started to look regretful. Sort of like a long lost puppy dog realizing maybe running away wasn't the best idea.

"We can't be together."

"Are you bipolar!!?!!" it was more of an explanation than a question.

First he lets Sam 'forbid' me from seeing him, then he breaks into my house to apologize. After he says sorry he himself says I can't see him. Then, he kisses me. After he kisses me back he still says we can't be together. What dose he want?

"Paul I can't deal with these cryptic meanings! You say one thing but, then you do another!"

"You're the one that keeps making things so hard!" he screamed.

"I'm tired of this! Will you just leave?!" I yelled back.

"Is that really what you want!" he boomed.

"Yes! Just go! Get out of my sight and never come back!"

"Fine." He didn't scream this time but, his voice sounded so low and harsh it made me shake it was so frieghting. Not that I let him see that.

**(A/N) Things are only starting to heat up. I can't wait to write about when they all boil over. I have a master plan! Moo ha ha! Please review. ******


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yup. That's all I'm saying.

**Bpov** (shocking I know)

After Paul stormed out of my house that night mine and Kim's lives took a whole new meaning to the words living hell.

Jared was a popular guy at school. He was your typical 'lovable jock' type. I know gag me. So because of his popularity all of his friends (and I think some people he didn't even know) harassed Kim for putting _their bestest buddy_ into 'a state of depression' as the guidance counselor would put it.

Paul was just more volatile than ever. While he was beating the snot out of every freshman that looked his way I was being verbally harassed by all of Paul's ex-girlfriends.

He had _a lot_ of ex-girlfriends much to my dismay. Before I liked Paul he used to be a total John Tucker (A/N I love that movie!). Now he didn't speak to any of the tramps at school he just sort of blew them off. They just guessed _I _had something to do with it. Sluts weren't as dumb as I thought.

So while I was being gossiped and snickered about, and Kim was getting water balloons filled with gravy thrown at her, Paul and Jared just kept on being stupid.

Why do girls have to be soooooo much smarter?

Jared threw Kim longing looks every single day in English. These looks usually followed with her running to the bathroom crying as soon as the bell rang. I hated seeing her in that kind of state.

I don't know if she cried more when people threw things at her or when Jared acted like he cared. He at least had the common courtesy to finally ask (or threaten) his fan club to stop when Kim got sent to the nurse because someone threw a DD battery at her head. Thank Gandi he did to. I tried my best to stop them but, I couldn't be with Kim all hours of the day.

We were with each other much more than usual though. I thought we were joined at the hip before but, after the scene with Paul and Jared we had become almost inseparable as could be. It felt nice having someone to lean on for support.

So while I was fuming, Kim was sobbing, Jared was pouting, Paul was just brooding and moping and being a schmutz.

I don't know exactly what a schmutz is but I heard my Grandma say it about a guy who beat her at bingo so it must be really bad. Old people know the best curse words.

The only thing either me or Kim had to look forward to was moving on. Okay mostly me.

Don't get me wrong. I cared for Paul very much. I may have even been in love with him but I can live without him. I can stand on my own two feet. Kim wasn't doing as well.

She is so sensitive. I thought that's why she and Jared had made such a perfect couple. He had always been so careful not to hurt her and he defended her when I was mad. I understood his mood swings about as much as I understood Paul's.

Was it these boys time of the month or what?

Kim and I were talking to Fawn two weeks before the dance like we had done everyday since Jared left our table (and taken his snooty cheerleader friends with him). She had a date named Adam he was a junior at Forks High and as she put it he was a 'total super hunk'. EW.

"Well anyway it doesn't matter because unless I find two dates for his friends he wouldn't go with me to the homecoming dance." She sighed. Score!!!!!

"We'll go for you, Fawn." My voice trickled with sickly sweetness.

Things were only going to get much worse if we didn't get over these boys. So I had a plan of attack. He he he.

There weren't many things that happened at Quilette High School. We had one pep rally a year, prom, graduation, not many football games and that was about it. Except for one other thing.

The homecoming dance was the event of the year. All classes could buy tickets and everyone who was anyone went. I and Kim missed it last year of course. Not this year though. It was ladies choice and we were going to have **amazing** dates!!!! Okay maybe I only assumed they were amazing.

Also, I would probably have to drag Kim to the stupid thing. We both hate dances. Maybe the one thing we have in common. She hates dancing and I hate all school sponsored events and, most everyone we went to school with.

So, why you ask did I want to go to a cliqued typical high school event instead of spending my quality time writing angry letters to my senator and various owners of makeup companies that used animal testing? It may have a teeny bit to do with having Paul see me out with someone else looking super hot. Or it may have a lot.

"Yeeeee!!! I can't wait we can all get our nails done together, and pick out our dresses, and do our hair! I can't wait this will be so much fun!!!!!!!" squealed Fawn.

"Whatever." Kim sighed staring at her pizza. Just staring.

"Yeah it'll be great." I silently prayed to regain my sanity.

**Kpov**

I have never been sadder in my life. Why would I want to go to a dance? I don't want to get pretty unless Jared was going to see me. Wait.

I bolted straight up in my chair and turned to Brooke.

"Do you know something I don't?"

"About what?" she asked innocently with a sly smile. Uh oh. I knew that look.

"I am not taking part in your shinanagans, Brooke." I said trying to keep a straight face. Almost, sort of, forgetting about _him_. Brooke had a small way of letting me do that for myself. Our friendship was like air. It was a little thing I hadn't considered or appreciated but, when it was gone I had been suffocating in loneliness.

"C'mon we're partners in crime!" she joked.

"No, you are the sole evil doer to all these master schemes. I just watch timidly from the sidelines having enough sense not to get in your way." I smiled for the first time in days.

"Ummm…. Guilty by association?" we both cracked up while Fawn looked at us like we were crazy freaks. That's okay though, because every once in a while you have to act like a crazy freak. Normal is boring.

Just as Fawn finely came around and joined in our fit of laughter the two people we were trying to forget walked in the cafeteria and looked straight at us in surprise we immediately ceased our laughter and my eyes connected with Jared. I could handle years of him ignoring me but, this was just not fair.

I turned away to assess Brooke. She was glaring at Paul with a fierce determination. Something happened outside of Jared's house that afternoon. Whatever it was it made her angrier than I've ever seen her, and that's saying something. She would never admit it but, really Brooke hid her pain well. It was easier for her to hide behind rage. She liked to lie to herself. But I knew the truth. She missed Paul badly and was hurt.

She always takes care of me. I should maybe try and go to the dance for her. Who knows, I might even have fun.

"I'll go to the dance." I said.

"Great!" Brooke said pleasantly surprised.

I didn't notice it then but, Jared began shaking and ran out of the cafeteria.

**(A/N) I know it's short. Maybe if I had more reviews my chapters would be longer. Hint hint. Finally, I got part of a chapter from Kim's Pov. Just tell me whose Pov you want in the dance chapter. That will be uber fun to write!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight _or_ these dresses. I know it sucks for me.

After two weekends of shopping for the perfect dresses, and three hours on our hair, nails, and makeup we looked amazing.

Fawn and Kim assaulted me so they could do my hair against my will. They pinned up my blonde curls in some kind of fancy shmancey up-do that made me look like I should be on the red carpet. I didn't usually wear any make-up at all but, Fawn gave me some eye liner that made my blue eyes look bigger.

My dress was something I was particularly proud of. The fabric was soft and delicate. Even the color the color purple looked feminine but, the odd and intricate beading made it bold and unique. I was very proud of it.

Kim went for a more classic look. Her shiny ebony hair which was usually up in a messy ponytail was straightened to perfection. She wore just enough make-up to highlight her beauty instead of covering it up with sticky makeup mush. Her dress was simple and elegant. She picked a black and silver dress that stopped just above her knees and was classy but, still alluring. **(A/N- All the dresses are on my profile!)**

Paul and Jared were so going to drop dead when they saw us.

Fawn didn't look so bad herself with her hair down and curled around her face wearing a neon pink floor length dress. We were going as a group with our dates so she insisted on coming over to help us with our hair and makeup for 'girl bonding time'. I know. I just gagged too.

I think she really just wanted to make sure we didn't look like our normal average selves when the dude from Forks came over with our blind dates.

I could tell Kim was only doing this for me. This made me feel really guilty. If this guy got too handsy with her I would karate chop him straight to China. Pork and dumpling for you! Jerk off.

When we were finally ready for the dance and I was putting on my strappy heels the door bell rang.

Dum-dum-da-dum, dum-dum-dum-da-dum-da-dum.

It sounded like funeral music. I should have taken that as an omen.

Fawn swung open the door with the force that only a sex crazed teen aged girl could bring. As she stepped aside to let the guys in I didn't even notice how 'incredibly cute' they were as Fawn had raved about the day before. I guess I had my mind on somebody else.

One boy had black greasy hair that was slicked back against his clammy head. Add a widow's peak and I would have sworn to god he was a bad movie imitation Dracula.

He embraced Fawn and clung to the thin fabric of her dress in a full on make out session before the other two guys even had a chance to get in the door. Ew.

Why did they have to do that in front of us? I and Kim gave each other completely grossed out looks but the other two boys didn't seem to mind. In fact, they seemed really into it. Pigs.

"Umm…Fawn." I finally intervened when bat boy's hands started to slide up to second base.

"Mmmm." Was all she could say being somewhat occupied.

"Kim's blushing; the boys are drooling and could get worse. I on the other hand am about to blow chunks so if you could just finish up sucking face and we could be on our merry way that would be super." I said with forced sarcasm.

I must have worked though because she immediately released herself from that creep and started giggling while her date pierced my skull with a loathing expression.

"Kim, this is Arnold." Brooke said finally getting over that flushed look on her face.

"So is he your date?" she joked.

"No sweetie Frankie's my date." Fawn said giving Kim a perplexed look.

"Arnold is your date." Fawn explained slowly like she was talking to a five-year old.

Kim smiled and waved to a tall, skinny, lanky, boy with glasses and lettuce in his braces. His glasses were on his face I mean. Not in his braces. Ha Ha I'm sorta funny.

"Arnie is in the chess club, chem. club, mathletes, _and_ he has the high score on Halo." Fawn crooned like a saleswoman pitching her best new product. Too bad for 'Arnie', Kim was not an impulse buyer. She wanted to make 'human talk' first.

"How are you Arnie?" she responded politely and sweetly.

"I'M FINE HOW ARE YOU!!!!"

"Ummm…I'm good. Thanks." Kim replied looking shocked.

"Arnold likes to yell." The redhead I didn't notice at first spoke for the first time.

"Brooke, this is Steven." Fawn grimaced. Oh no even _she _didn't like him.

He was defiantly the best looking of the bunch. Then, I recognized him. That was Steven Parker the son of Andrew Parker who owned the only bank in Forks. Andrew was loaded and Steven had a reputation for trying to prove it to the entire west coast. He stood there with terminator sunglasses **(A/N:** **For those who don't speak Brooke or, didn't see the movie 'terminator sunglasses' are sunglasses worn during the night. I mean who dose that?) **chewing on a piece of disgusting smelling peach flavored gum. He may have thought he looked cool and mature leaning against the wall but, I think he just looked ridiculous.

"You can call me Stevie." He winked at me.

Let me just say it took everything I had not to laugh in his stupid little pretty boy face. Who the hell did he think he was? Oh yeah that's right. Steven Parker the rich kid.

He didn't seem to notice I was having a heart attack trying to repress giggles and just took my smile as approval.

"All righty everyone you guys go in your dates cars and we'll see you at the dance." Fawn grabbed her date and scurried to his beat up mustang to probably make out.

"YOU READY TO GO?" Arnie asked Kim.

"Uh huh." She smiled bravely. That girl is my hero.

"I drive a Ferrari." Steve wiggled his eyebrow suggestively like that was supposed to impress me.

"Cool." I said already getting annoyed with his little 'awesome sex god' routine. What a joke.

We walked silently to the car and I gasped. It had to cost more than my house but, I sure as hell wasn't going to let him see that.

As I stepped in he turned the volume full blast to a heavy metal radio station and sped down the road like all hell was about to break lose. The entire ride I was holding on to the seat for dear life. When we finally made it to the school parking lot a couple minutes later, I seriously considered falling on my knees and kissing the ground.

Steven drove like a complete maniac! I don't care how fast his gas guzzling, daddy bought car could go! I was never getting in it again!

"Land, sweet land!" I yelled in jubilation.

He gave me a look that said 'What's your problem weirdo?' while he slide out of the door and locked his car.

"Umm let's go." I grumbled eager to get back to Kim and even Fawn. Not that I didn't expect her to be in the back of a certain light blue mustang right now.

"Whatever you want babe." He smiled at me and put his hand on my lower back. Which I guess was nice. Sorta. Okay it would've felt phenomenal if it was _someone_ else but, _he_ decided not to be with me tonight.

"Okay just don't call me babe. My name is Brooke. Remember?"

"Course I do." He just kept chomping on that gum.

I wanted to shove my hand down his throat grab that clump of Stride out of his mouth and shove it up his nose.

"You look super hot." Steve eyed me up and down like a fat kid looked at home made brownies.

I sighed.

This was going to be a long night.

**(A/N) I know I've been gone forever because of mid-terms and stuff, but I'm back and you won't be able to get rid of me that easily this time. So the dresses are on my profile as you may have read and I also would **_**really**_** like it if you answered my poll. And maybe reviewed? **_**Pleeeeeaaaasssse!!?!!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: What's the point in lying you all know I don't own Twilight. 

**Bpov**

Stepping into the high school's gym I paused for a second to stare in awe. It was so typical. There were half blown up balloons, crepe paper, and confetti everywhere. There was even a disco ball! What a riot! I smiled to myself and soaked in all the cheesy goodness. I mean, you're only in high school once. Thank God for graduation day!

"CAN I GET YOU SOMETHING TO DRINK?!" I heard on the dance floor. Well at least now I know where to find Kim.

As I headed toward Arnie's current location I felt a tug on my arm.

"Do you really think you could get away from me that easily?" Steve asked in a voice that was supposed to sound sexy. Or so I'm guessing.

"Wanna dance?" he whispered. Ew.

Just as I was about to say 'Hell no go buy a plane ticket to Transylvania and, leave me alone! I'm sure your friend who's currently sucking face with Fawn has family you could stay with!' I spotted _him_.

He looked devastatingly handsome in a tux with his tie loosened up and a couple of shirt buttons undone. His face looked like it was set in a forever scowl and his eyes were hard and I knew that distinct look from in my kitchen. His presence held the kind of cool confidence Steven could only strive for but, never quite pull off.

He was listening to us and looked me straight in the eye like he was daring me to say yes to Steve. He should have known me well enough to realize I never back out of a chance for dare.

"I would love to Stevie." I smiled flirtatiously up at my blind and dumb date.

"Awesome." He grunted flashing me a toothy grin. His face almost looked predatory and I had a feeling if he was a cougar on the prowl than I was going to be the defenseless baby deer.

I suddenly felt a tinge nervous when he grabbed my hips and pulled me against him in the middle of the dance floor. I was not a big fan of grinding. I didn't want this creep to rub up against me but, Paul was still watching and I needed to prove I could have fun without him.

So, for the next five songs I subjected myself to 'Stevie' putting his hands all over me until, I had enough sense to excuse myself to the bathroom.

As soon as I stepped in the bathroom gave the loudest, highest scream I could muster knowing no one could hear me over the 'Linkin Park' song blasting from the DJ booth.

"Brooke?" Someone whispered from the last stall, the only one that was being used.

"Kim? What are you doing in a bathroom stall? Wait! Forget I asked."

"No, no, I'm just hiding from Arnie." She stepped out looking cautious like he was going to pop out of the next stall and drag her by her hair back to there date.

"Arnie is really sweet but, I think by the end of the night I won't be able to hear anything in my left ear." She frowned

I felt by the end of the night I wouldn't want to hear anything else beside the sound of myself crying into a bag of cheetos.

"Let's just try to stay optimistic. I mean, I'm having a great time." I gave Kim my best 'I'd like to thank the Academy' smile but, she knew me better.

**Kpov**

As sad as it sounds it was comforting to know someone was having as horrible time as I was.

At first I just asked my date if he could speak a little quieter which worked for a while. Then, we got to the dance and we couldn't hear each other over the music. So then he started screaming even louder.

It was a little ironic though when you think about it. I was always the quite one and I can't imagine anyone louder than Arnie.

I miss Jared.

**Ppov**

When Brooke stepped in the doors of the school gym my entire mind went blank. Everything else disappeared except for her.

I was losing it all for this girl. I couldn't pay any attention in school, at home, or during pack meetings. I almost felt bad for Embry Call. Between me, Jared, and Sam he probably never wanted to phase again.

We were all going crazy with grief over a bunch of girls that we couldn't even have!

"CAN I GET YOU SOMETHING TO DRINK!?!"

Brooke turned her head to the end of the gym near the stage where Kim and the loser date she brought were dancing.

Brooke took the first step toward them right before some jerky little redhead with paid for highlights grabbed her by the arm.

"Do you really think you could get away from me that easily?" he asked in way that was supposed to sound smooth but I could hear the nervousness in his voice. I didn't blame him too much. She looked more beautiful than ever tonight. Not like that was going to stop me from beating him into a coma.

"Wanna dance?" he whispered.

Her delicate nose crinkled in disgust but, then she saw me staring.

I don't know what my face looked like but, it was most likely a cross between jealousy and rage. I wasn't angry with her. I was mostly just mad at my son of a bitch alpha and Brooke's stalker date. Jerks.

But she took my expression as a challenge. Typical Brooke. She is so temperamental, and aggressive, and competitive, and stubborn. But that's what makes me love her so strongly.

"I'd love to Stevie." She grinned in a way that would send even a monk's pulse skyrocketing.

"Awesome." She didn't notice but baboon boy was staring right at her ass while she led him to the middle of the dance floor.

As his hands wandered up and down her body I felt the back of my neck grow super nova hot. I started shaking and breathing in shallow short snorts.

Right before I was about to explode Brooke squirmed out of his gangly arms to retreat to the lady's room.

A deep growl escaped my throat and I began to make my way toward the stupid rich boy's position. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Paul you can't." Jared ordered. He was the Beta so, I had no choice but to stay put.

"I should kill you for stopping me. Along Sam and Brooke's loser date you're on the top of my hit list." I grunted.

He gave me a small, sad smile. He always was sort of girly.

"I know, I miss Kimmy too. It's tearing me apart." Then he grew serious.

"But, we need to do everything we can to keep them safe. After Sam's accident with Emily we all decided…"

"No. He decided." I felt like tearing someone's head off and if Jared wasn't more careful, Kim was going to get a shrunken head for her birthday.

"Brooke would be safer if she was with me. _I _can keep her safe! And don't tell me you're doing everything you can! At least I want to fight to win her back! You haven't even talked to Kim since before."

That's how we had been referring to the incedent at Sam's house. Before and after. Before the worst day of my life and after.

I hated after.

Thankfully, Jared shut up after I mentioned Kim. Too bad I wasn't in the fighting mood anymore though.

**Jpov**

Why did he have to mention my Kimmy?

Well, she wasn't mine anymore.

What did she see in that Arnie guy anyway?

Maybe I should start talking really loud!

Yeah!

Wouldn't change anything though.

I miss Kimmy.

**Arniepov**

WHY IS EVERYONE IN THIS SCHOOL SO LOUD!?! I WAS BARELY ABLE TO HEAR KIM OVER THE MUSIC!

SOME PEOPLE JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN TO LOWER THEIR VOICES!

**Fawnpov**

(**A/N **I would do Fawn's point of view but I'm trying to keep this T rated and that girl has some serious 'keeping it in her dress' issues. Sorry.)

**Bpov**

I stood there with Kim. Just stood there.

She knew I was really upset. Of course she knew. Kim knew me better than anyone.

I sighed.

"We need to fix this." I said fighting to put on a brave face but, I felt like all the strength I once had had been drained from my body.

"How?" She whispered eyes filling up with thoughts of Jared threatening to spill over.

This is the last thing I wanted to do but, it felt like it was the only way.

"Give me your cell phone." I dialed the numbers I thought I would never have to use.

"Who are you calling?" Kim asked.

"Sam Uley." I replied praying I wasn't going to regret this.

**(A/N Don't you just love Arnie? He's on of my favorite characters by far. So much fun to write. Things are only going to get better! I want reviews or I'll send Steve to your school dance! Scary I know!!!)**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Knock, knock. Who's there? Do I own Twilight? Nope.

Last time-

"_We need to fix this." I said fighting to put on a brave face but, I felt like all the strength I once had had been drained from my body._

"_How?" She whispered eyes filling up with thoughts of Jared threatening to spill over._

_This is the last thing I wanted to do but, it felt like it was the only way._

"_Give me your cell phone." I dialed the numbers I thought I would never have to use._

"_Who are you calling?" Kim asked._

"_Sam Uley." I replied praying I wasn't going to regret this._

Kpov

There was a long immediate silent moment between us after that. It was like the entire world had shut down.

"Sam." I whispered not even knowing if it was a question or a statement.

"Yes, I'm calling Sam Ulely."

I looked around the tiny claustrophobic woman's bathroom wishing I had never left the dance floor. As I listened to the dial tones echo off the bathroom wall I couldn't help but worry about the pensive and determined look on Brooke's face.

What was she thinking? How was Sam supposed to help? He was the problem not the solution. Surely Brooke knew that.

"Brooke blackmail, threats, harassment, or prank calls are not going to do us any good!"

She sighed and turned towards me.

"Not what I had in mind for tonight but maybe sometime soon." She winked staying as calm as a yoga instructor.

Uh oh. I knew that smile. She was up to something that required devious planning. Brooke…?

"I don't like him either but I refuse to mess up my _brand new_ dress by helping you dispose of a dead body!!!" I yelled my heart going a mile a minute.

This was Brooke! Who knew what she was capable of!!!!

She just rolled her eyes.

"Oh my darling Kimberly, he won't do us any good dead. You should have suggested all this last week. Besides, I just got these shoes."

Breathe in. Breathe out.

No homicide threats are a big step up for Brooke. I really am proud.

Yeah, sure.

I just had to keep saying that to myself.

I stared at my pink manicured toes wiggling in gold heels. My thoughts kept going back to Jared even at the most random and impossible moments.

"Okay, then what do you suggest we do when he won't say anything?" I wondered aloud not knowing if she was still paying attention to me.

For a long time she didn't have an answer.

"If they won't tell us what there problem maybe he will." She replied.

That didn't really follow my question but, her silence had said enough.

Brooke could tell Sam was part of, if not all of the problem she was only calling him as a last resort. I've seen her determined before but, never this desperate.

If I didn't know before that Paul had some kind of otherworldly hold on her I knew then.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered after a couple rings.

"You put it on speaker?!" I screeched forgetting Sam could hear me as well as I had just heard him.

Brooke just grinned at my stupidity.

Real nice.

"Kim? Who put you on speaker? Why are you calling? Are you in danger?" Sam replied hastily.

"Like you would care." Brooke grumbled looking prepared to throw the cell phone in the toilet.

"Brooke? If it's you I'm hanging up." He answered sounding annoyed but, not surprised.

"Fine. We'll just come to your house and harass you until you talk to us." Brooke smirked.

"I'll just call the police." Sam said coolly.

I whimpered at his threat, embarrassing as it sounds. Brooke, on the other hand was not as intimidated as me. She never was.

"We'll get out of the big house eventually, and then what will you do?" she giggled probably at the thought of something scaring her enough to quit. Even jail. Even Sam.

"Well then just tell what you want." He sighed knowing he can't win with Brooke on the opposing team.

"A million dollars. Will that be cash or credit?" she teased.

"Just get to the point so I can burn myself a pizza for dinner."

"In my opinion I think me and Kim should have an honest explanation."

"For what?" Sam's voice sounded weird when he tried to act innocent, it was too deep.

"Don't play dumb." I could tell Brooke was quick to losing her temper.

"Sam…" I interrupted them for the first time.

"Haven't you ever been in love with someone you could never have?" I only had the courage to speak softly, hoping he could still hear me.

Brooke gawked at me with wide, disbelieving eyes. But, I saw something else in her eyes. A deep blue sadness. It must be hard for her, being so vulnerable after being strong and independent all her life. I was used to it.

There was a long pause over the phone as Sam took in what I had just said.

"I'll be over at the dance as soon as I can." he murmured quietly but, firmly. And, then the line went dead.

About ten minutes later Brooke and I **(see Alex I did it!!)** were sitting on the concrete front steps of La Push High School.

We were protected from the cold rain seeping down the stone building and I could just barley hear the bubbly dance song playing in the gym over the drops pounding down on the pavement.

A crappy green pickup truck pulled up a couple feet away from us. It had paint chipped near the wheels and was missing a windshield wiper. I realized Jared drove me home in that car only a few days ago.

He called it the crap mobile and even looked a bit nervous about me riding in it. He said he borrowed it from a friend, but never mentioned how much influence Sam really had over him.

I picked up the black over used umbrella that I carry everywhere only to find Brooke already at Sam's car.

She was wearing a paper thin dress and the rain was freezing.

Didn't she ever think?

I rolled my eyes and scuttled over in three inch heels to where Sam was sitting in the 'crap mobile' with the window down.

"Okay let me make this perfectly clear…" Sam paused to be certain we were listening carefully.

I was hanging off every last word he said.

Brooke was glaring at him like he was the evil inventor of a doomsday device.

"Brooke!" I snapped giving her a dirty look of my own. We needed to hear what Sam had to say! She was the one that asked for him to talk to us!

"Yeah, okay." She grunted.

"You may continue." She told Sam authoritvely.

"Gee, thanks." Sam snickered.

"I'm going to talk to Paul and Jared and if they want to tell you…" he sighed. "Which they probably will, _they _will explain it to you. Not me."

"Even better!" Brooke exclaimed right before beaming like the sun.

"What you don't like me?" Sam chuckled taking no offense.

"I'm sure the feeling is reciprocated." Brooke smiled wickedly.

"Good point."

Sam stepped out of the car and wiped off a pair of very dirty pants.

"Were you running around in the mud?" I asked.

"You could say that." He laughed.

I looked at Brooke who seemed just as confused as me. Apparently we were both missing something.

"Uhh…I'll go talk to them now." He blurted and walked away.

**(A/N: I'm sorry it took sooooooo long but, I'm finally back! Any ideas would be great! Don't worry next chapter I'll go back to Brooke's warped twisted point of view but, tell me what you think of Kim. I think she's a little less self involved and more perceptive. I have a new story and its Seth/OC so check it out on my profile. Review Review!!!!)**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sad but true.

**Bpov**

When Sam walked into the dance to find Paul and Jared he left me and Kim out in the rain.

I felt the cold translucent pearls of water trickle down my entire body and shivered. Kim gave me an encouraging smile and held out the umbrella a little farther from her body.

I shook my head no. I wanted to feel numb when I talked to Paul.

He hurt me. I didn't like admitting it but it was true. He hurt me and I kept letting him. Over and over again I was desperate for him to cause me pain and regret. Even now as I stood out in the rain I still wanted to be near him. I didn't want to feel that way. The only alternative was to feel nothing, cold numbness.

He walked outside and slowly made his way to were me and Kim stood.

His shaggy black hair was drenched from the rain. The entire time since he walked out the door his chocolate brown eyes stayed on my face. When I looked into his eyes I felt like they were a big vat of melted chocolate I could drown in. They were warm and for the first time ever, peaceful. Like he had some kind of demon, or monster that had just been tamed, all because he was looking at me.

"Kim, I think Jared is still somewhere inside." Paul said slowly keeping his on me, holding me there like he thought if he didn't stare at me I would run away.

Kim scampered inside seeking out Jared.

I hoped she got her happy ending, she deserved it.

There were so many things I wanted to say to him, so many emotions I needed to be conveyed. I want to say I was strong and gave him a good piece of my mind for putting my through all his crap.

I let it out; I was tired of being tough.

I trembled in the rain starting to sob in hard long gasps.

He immediately held me close kissing my face trying to calm me down.

"Brooke, I know, I know, please don't cry, I'm so sorry, please." He spoke in my ear practically begging me to get a grip.

Suddenly I giggled.

He looked at me like I was insane.

"If I'm supposed to be the mentally stable one what dose that say about us?" I smiled and looked up at him.

"You were never the stable one." He chuckled.

"Then, we were doomed from the start." I sniffled still smiling mostly because he refused to let go of me.

This was it. We were making up and we both realized that. We didn't need words, Jared had even said before that's why we were perfect for each other.

He was here; we didn't need to share our feelings, the fact that he was standing with me was just enough.

After, I cried in his chest for a couple minutes he smoothed back my light blonde hair from my face and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me.

"C'mon I need to show you something." He whispered in my ear.

He let go of me and took off his jacket, which he then draped over my bare freezing arms. Then, he took my hand and led me out into the woods.

"Where are we going?" I inquired.

"Somewhere no one can see us."

Okay, a little weird and mysterious but, that was nothing new for Paul. Maybe, now he would finally tell me the truth of what was going on.

We walked in silence for a little while. I don't really know how long. I never kept track of time; it seemed to kind of just disappear when I was with Paul. Like, I couldn't have enough of it.

Finally, we stopped at a tree with a large branch that fell down and was big enough for me to sit on. Paul pointed at it and motioned for me to sit.

Then, he started to take his clothes of in front of me.

Wait, what?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

"Paul I'm am so not going to do this with you right now, especially out in the woods!!!!"

Bugs could get in very very bad places!

He laughed at me! Laughed! But, he sure didn't stop taking his clothes off.

"If you're uncomfortable just turn around." He chuckled.

"Okay, you're really weird." I muttered but, positioned myself so I wasn't facing him anyway.

I waited for a little while and then felt something wet against my bare neck.

"Paul," I giggled and turned around to find the dark grey wolf I had seen the other day staring back at me.

I remembered whose eyes he reminded me of.

Paul.

I gasped.

**Ppov**

When Sam walked into the dance I swear I could've killed him.

What right did he have to be here?

I was already in a pretty crappy mood and he wasn't doing anything to help that.

"Calm down, Paul." He said always cool and calm. Being so mellow all the time would've made him totally badass if he wasn't such a tool.

"Brooke and Kim called me."

"Kim?" Jared was suddenly next to me and Sam looking more anxious than I'd seen him in days. And that was saying something.

"Is she okay?!" He spit out rapidly looking for any chance he could to save his damsel in distress. How cute. Yuck.

"No but I don't think we have any other choice left. We need to tell them."

"We **never** had a choice!" I growled ferociously.

"Paul, did you hear me? I'm letting you tell her."

"I don't want to tell her." Jared replied and both Sam and I grew silent.

"Whatever dude, I've got my own issues to deal with right now." I ignored Jared and his whiney little complaints. He should just do something about it!

I left Sam and Jared to talk things out and walked out the door to find the only person that mattered.

She stood there; her soft pale face was as luminous in the rain as the moon in the night sky. Crap. This girl has got me talking like Jared! I sound like a freaking pansy! She did look beautiful though.

I couldn't look anywhere else.

Why ruin the view?

"Kim, I think Jared is still somewhere inside." I spoke slowly as if I was terrified Brooke would run from me the first chance she got.

I didn't tell Kim, Jared was being a tool. They would work it out.

For a while Brooke and I just stood there soaking in each others presence.

Then, she did something I would have never expected.

I had thought for days what might happen if we ever spoke again.

I imagined her yelling, hitting, kicking, and throwing all kinds of fits. One time when I was creative I imagined she would get everyone in school to sign a petition proving how many people actually thought I was a jerk. Not that many would have enough guts to sign.

But, never in a million years did I expect her to miss me as much as I missed her. I didn't even think that was possible.

Tough, strong, bold, courageous Brooke fell into my arms and began to cry.

Immediately I did anything I could to try and comfort her.

It's a good thing for this imprint or I would never know how to be a good boyfriend. I would probably pat her on the back and say something like:

"Okay, I love you too, get off of me now."

But, imprinting changed me, or maybe the crying girl I was holding in my arms did. I never cared about anything as much as I cared about her. This is kind of funny when you think about it because she was a big pain in the ass half the time.

Then, she started laughing; she was full of surprises today.

"If I'm supposed to be the mentally stable one what dose that say about us?" she giggled like a maniac. A really cute maniac.

"You were never the stable one." I smiled and laughed into her sunny blonde hair.

"Then, we were doomed from the start." She sighed and moved in to me even closer.

As soon as she said that I knew I was forgiven. I may not know much but, I know when Brooke was happy. Finally, she was content.

"C'mon I need to show you something." I whispered in her ear.

She looked confuzzled but, followed me anyway.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere no one can see us."

We walked into the woods for a long distance and I enjoyed the feeling of her tiny hand in mine.

How was she going to react?

Would she be scared? I doubted it, but you never really knew with Brooke.

How would I react if she didn't react well? My mind flashed to Emily's face and I winced at the single swipe that put us all into this position and ruined an innocent girl's beautiful face.

How was I even going to do it?

Then, it came to me. Surely if I was already I werewolf I could run away if I lost my temper. Also, she'd automatically believe me so there would be no frustrating arguments.

So we stopped and I began to get ready to phase. Brooke honestly must have thought I was getting ready to do something else.

"Paul I'm am so not going to do this with you right now, especially out in the woods!!!!"

I didn't really blame her, what else would it have looked like? It's not like I could just say 'Oh, don't mind me taking my clothes off I'm not just another horny teenage guy who wants to have sex I'm only about to turn into a gigantic wolf dog and don't want to ruin my clothes.'.

I think she'd take that real well.

_Right_.

The thought made me laugh.

"If you're uncomfortable just turn around." I chuckled.

"Okay, you're really weird." Brooke said, but did what I told her anyway.

When, you turn into a wolf you feel strong and powerful. Don't get me wrong it hurts especially when you first turn. It's like a fire going down your spine but, when the fire is gone you're invincible.

After, I phased I waited a little while and just looked at Brooke suddenly afraid that she would reject me.

Very slowly I nudged her long delicate neck with my wet nose.

At first she giggled and said my name, but then she turned around and gasped.

**(A/N: It's a cliffhanger! We all love them and hate them. So, tell me what you think! Review!!!!)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm poor. If you want to send charity brownies I would appreciate it greatly.**

**Kpov**

After Sam left me and Brooke I offered Brooke my umbrella but she shook her head no.

That girl had some issues.

I guess I'm really no one to talk.

When, Paul walked out his eyes were immediately glued to Brooke's face.

He slowly made his way over to us and I began to grow impatient wondering why Jared wasn't with him.

"Kim, I think Jared is still somewhere inside." Paul finally answered after staring into Brooke's eyes for what felt like about an eternity.

I mentally wished her luck and scampered out of the rain and into the safety of the school building and the hope of reuniting with Jared.

He didn't know it. No one knew it.

No one knew how much I knew.

I knew about the legends.

All of them.

Brooke always thought her mom's papers on La Push culture were boring but I found all of them interesting. Especially, the ones about…

I kept thinking I was going crazy.

Just legends, just stories the elders used to tell there children to get them to go to sleep at night. I had to keep reminding myself that.

But, the more I thought about it the more believable it became.

I was being stupid.

Then, I saw Jared talking to Sam.

I think my heart shriveled up and crumbled into dust. At least that's how being in love felt. The bad kinds of love, the kind were you could want someone with all the genuine passion possible but, was never reciprocated.

I can't believe I wasn't already used to this.

Heartbreak never gets any easier I guess. Sometimes it only gets worse.

It didn't matter how many times Jared hurt me I would always forgive him. Maybe, the forgiving part is what made it worse.

I took the first step and, exactly when the clack of heel echoed in my ear Jared jerked his head to look at me.

It was like my shriveled up heart was just resurrected from the dead.

He smiled.

Awww. He was so cute.

Then, he looked like he just realized something and gave me one of those longing looks he had been giving me all week.

Usually at one of these looks grief and longing would send me crying into the girls bathroom but, not anymore.

**I was pissed!**

I don't know what came over me.

Maybe, I had been spending way to much time with Brooke lately, maybe it was lack of sleep over thinking about how to get Jared to get me back, maybe it was years of sexual frustration finally bursting.

Whatever it was, even Sam looked frightened.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!!" I screeched at Jared who looked shocked and devastated.

"Jared, you have some audacity! You put me through living hell after ignoring me for years and when you finally realize that you love me you drop me the first time someone says it won't work out!"

Sam started to look guilty and Jared just looked shocked. Everyone else in the gym had stopped dancing and was now watching the quietest girl in the whole school blow up at the most popular guy. I knew my blood red face was going to be someone's new cell phone screen saver. And, I didn't even fucking care!!!

"If you give up every time someone says we shouldn't be together, if you won't even fight for me…well then I guess Paul's right. You are a pansy! I deserve _so _much better than that! If you don't want me back I could care less. If you do want me back then, I guess you're going to have to grow a pair and tell me to my face because I sure as hell am not going to say sorry for something that's not even MY FUCKING FAULT!"

The entire gym was dead. My classmates may as well have been ghosts they were so quiet.

I could only see Jared.

His face was panicked and morose. I think he expected another round of f-bombs. His shining caramel eyes looked pitiful but, still bright. They had lost all happiness and hope. I could relate.

After all that I still wanted to fall to my knees and beg him to take me back.

Screw it.

I raced out of the gym right before I could turn back into cinder-kim.

**Jpov**

When Kim walked into the gym I pretended to talk to Sam so she wouldn't realize I was gawking at her.

Her face, her hair, they way her lips seemed to whisper for me to kiss them without even moving.

She took a step forward and I was so surprised I turned my head to her as fast as I could not being bothered to go at an average speed.

She looked so cute when she was surprised that I just had to smile.

Then, I remembered why I was so sad and frowned. I knew I was hurting her and, expected her to cry again. I sure as hell didn't expect her to look as furious as she did.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!!" She yelled at me.

Sweet Kimmy, yelled…at…me. She yelled something not very nice, also.

"Jared, you have some audacity! You put me through living hell after ignoring me for years and when you finally realize that you love me you drop me the first time someone says it won't work out!"

She had liked me for years?

I really did keep hurting her time after time without much thought. I was a mother fucker.

"If you give up every time someone says we shouldn't be together, if you won't even fight for me…well then I guess Paul's right. You are a pansy! I deserve _so _much better than that! If you don't want me back I could care less. If you do want me back then, I guess you're going to have to grow a pair and tell me to my face because I sure as hell am not going to say sorry for something that's not even MY FUCKING FAULT!"

For a long time all I could do was stand there like an idiot and stare at her. Crap.

Then, she raced out of the gym, probably wanting to get as far away from me as possible.

I didn't really blame her.

What was I thinking not wanting to tell her?

She deserved to know as much about me as I wanted to know about her.

Paul was right to I was a pansy for not trying to win her back. All that would change now.

I would do anything to have her back in my arms.

The only problem,

Who knew if that was even still possible now?

**(A/N) I like letting meek, timid characters like Kimmy let loose every now and then. I didn't expect Brooke and Kim act so different from there usual characters and more like each other but it just worked out so well. I guess under stressful situations we act differently than we normally would. Sorry about all the cussing I hope the T rating is still good. Next chapter is going to be all about Brooke and Paul. Review!!!!! Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight but I do own this chapter so I'd like to dedicate it to all my friends that made my birthday spectacular! You guys are better than a werewolf covered in brownies. Maybe not Paul, or Jake, or Seth or Embry though. Yummy.

**Playlist- Why by Secondhand Serenade**

**Bpov**

"_Paul," I giggled and turned around to find the dark grey wolf I had seen the other day staring back at me. _

_I remembered whose eyes he reminded me of._

_Paul._

_I gasped._

For a while I was in shock. I stared at him.

I looked down at his paws and ran my eyes quickly over his furry canine body. He was humungous! I already knew he was a pretty big guy, but was this why?

"Can you talk to me like this?" I asked calmly.

He shook his head no.

"Then, change back. There are defiantly a couple things we need to talk about."

He nodded yes and walked behind a bush near where I saw he had placed his clothes next to.

I turned around, closed my eyes and took a deep breathe.

My boyfriend was a werewolf.

**Ppov**

I had no idea how to read this girl, she didn't look scared. I didn't expect her to be though. She wasn't angry like I thought she might be. I guess she sensed it must be out of my control. Brooke was stubborn but not unreasonable.

Maybe, she thought this meant we couldn't be together and was sad? The thought of her upset gave me a stomach ache.

She's probably not sure what to think.

I phased back and put on my clothes.

Not wanting to scare her, I slowly walk to Brooke and sat next to her.

For a long time she had a soft look on her face, like it wasn't really doing anything.

Usually she was so sure of all her feelings and wore them proudly on her face like war paint. But, now…

There, was sweet nothing that could be anything. Whatever her face ended in was either my destruction or my heaven. It all depended on if she wanted me or not.

"So…" she finally spoke after the longest wait in my life.

"Do you have any fleas?" She smiled and I burst out laughing.

I love this girl.

**Bpov**

We spent the rest of the night talking while he held me in his lap under the canopy of the forest tree tops and the blanket of the starry sky. I was never a romantic girl but even I could appreciate it. I guess I had always just needed the right guy to be romantic with.

He told me everything. He explained the pack, the legends, what it was like being a werewolf, and most importantly what imprinting was.

"It's what happens when you meet your soul mate, everything stops and that person is the only thing that matters." He smiled at me and held me a little extra closer.

"Have you imprinted?" I wondered out loud, trying to look as innocent as possible.

He grinned even wider, and sexier than I would've ever thought possible.

"Yup." He popped the 'p'.

"Okay, where dose the bitch live? And do you think I could buy a paintball gun at Wal-Mart during this hour?" I asked very menacingly.

He only laughed.

"Hey this isn't funny if you're cheating on your soul mate!" now I was angry and sad. How could he lead me on like that? I thought he liked me. Maybe, even more.

"Brooke, _you_ are my imprint." Five words nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Promise?" I whispered.

"I promise." He said and kissed my nose.

Hmm. Maybe this was a chance to have a little fun with him. **(A/N- Keep your thoughts clean people, this is T rated.)**

"Okay, if you're my imprint I want you to prove it." I answered smugly.

"Prove it?" he repeated with a surprised look on his face.

I crossed my arms and beamed.

"Prove it."

**Ppov**

"_Prove it." She said._

"How?" I asked. What in the world did she expect me to do?

"You'll think of something." She giggled obviously enjoying seeing me squirm. She likes to see people tortured. How hot is that?

I smiled back and heard her pulse race and heart pump. As well as she hid it I knew she loved my smile. She panicked a little bit every time I grinned.

"Hmm…" I rubbed my chin like I was stroking my non existing beard and tried to look pensive, which made her laugh again.

Then, suddenly I got it.

I knew what to say.

**Bpov**

"I know." He said suddenly serious and he looked right into my eyes.

"Brooke, before you I didn't care about anything. I didn't care about my only friend or, my family. I didn't even care enough about myself to want to finish high school and get a real job. But, now that's all changed. You, Brooke, make things seem important. You're the sun that's the center of my universe, because of you I have the light to see clearly. I see what I need and what's important." Then he smiled again.

"Of course what I care about now is mostly just you, but I think now I'm at least much less of a…"

"Asshole?" I answered. Any other guy would be totally offended, but Paul seemed to think it was funny and nodded.

"That is probably the most perfect words I've ever heard." I said and leaned up to kiss him, but he turned his head away.

"Uh uh, it's your turn." He chuckled.

"Fine." I hmphed.

It wasn't hard to think of what I wanted to say, the hard part was finding the courage to say it.

"Hmmm… yours was kind of hard to follow but, here it goes." I started.

"You said you didn't care about anything, but it was the opposite for me. You see I cared about everything and anything way too passionately. I needed to fight for every cause I saw. It was almost like I loved to fight." We smiled at each other knowing that was a quality we used to share.

"I guess you showed me that if everything was important than the real important things wouldn't matter. Don't stress the small stuff, you know?"

And, as soon as I said that he held me closer than ever and our lips collided.

Things were perfect.

**A/N- I love this chapter. It was really short but, probably the best thing I've ever written. I'm so proud. ******** Anyway, enough of me gloating I'm thinking of finishing this up really soon so I can tie it into my other story, but don't worry I'll be sure not to mess up the end just because I want to rush. I hate it when writers do that! Don't worries I'm no where near ready to give up my characters so there will defiantly be a sequel. Tell me what you think. My favorite reviews are the suggestions from strangers! Thanks people! Buh bye.**


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N- This will be the last chapter of Imprint. It has been an amazing story and I have grown so much as a writer thanks to all who reviewed and supported me. I know sappy. I'm sorry. Before anyone panics and breaks their computer screen I will be making a sequel. This is just the beginning for Brooke, Kim, Paul, and Jared. I hope you visit them soon. Love you guys!)**

**Kpov**

_I could only see Jared._

_His face was panicked and morose. I think he expected another round of f-bombs. His shining caramel eyes looked pitiful but, still bright. They had lost all happiness and hope. I could relate._

_After all that I still wanted to fall to my knees and beg him to take me back._

_Screw it._

_I raced out of the gym right before I could turn back into cinder-kim._

I don't remember much after running. Running did make me feel much better though. The adrenaline lasted all the way to the parking lot and then my sides started to ache and I clutched my stomach. I fell on the hard, bumpy, black concrete next to a very flashy looking sports car. Then, I began to sob.

"Kim?"

I looked up and saw the guy Brooke came with. It was Stewie or Stan or something like that…oh yeah it was Steven.

"Hi," I gurgled through snot and tears. Very attractive, Kimberly.

"Hey" he gave me a sad smile and sat down beside me.

"What's the matter? Shouldn't a pretty girl like you have a good time at her school dance?"

I was surprised he called me pretty. No one ever considered me attractive before Jared and even then he always said things like 'beauty that surpasses the sun' or 'more lovely than a rose'. At the time I thought it was sweet and romantic. Now, it just sounded absurd and overdone.

I liked being simply pretty.

"I guess I just wasn't with the right guy." I said and smiled at Steven and he smiled back. It seemed easy, no stress, no drama, no pressure to keep myself perfect.

"Well personally, I think the guy has to be insane if he let a great girl like you get away from him."

Okay don't judge me.

Maybe it was because it seemed like an easy way out. Maybe, I was hurt and just wanted someone to appreciate me. Maybe, I needed something simple with no strings attached.

Anyway, I let Steven kiss me.

It wasn't rough and passionate, it was soft and simple. I felt a little calmer and I needed something without drama.

So, I grabbed his overpriced designer tux and pulled Steven toward me, deepening the very chaste kiss.

And, just as I pulled away I saw Jared watching us.

The End

(For Now)


End file.
